Imagine Me and You
by IceQueenRia
Summary: A collection of one-shots focusing on different random pairings, romantic and platonic. Chapter 7 - Santana and Sebastian. It's snowing outside. It's Sebastian paying for the drinks in the pub. It's all a little inappropriate. It's a lot inappropriate in fact. It's kind of heartbreaking. It's not love. It's also not NOT love. It's complicated.
1. Kurt and Sam

**Imagine Me and You**

 **Summary: A collection of one-shots focusing on different random pairings, romantic and platonic. Begins with a Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans romance.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I would like to make it clear now that I will NOT be taking requests. I am excited to have a go at writing different romance and friendship one-shots and I hope you will enjoy reading them, but I do NOT want suggestions. Should I be bombarded with requests and a list of pairings you want to see I will quite simply abandon the idea altogether. Just to reiterate, NO REQUESTS PLEASE.**

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing**

 **Sam and Kurt (Romance)**

They never did get to sing a duet together.

Although Sam insisted he had no problem singing with another boy, and Kurt instinctively knew the blonde transfer student was speaking the truth, he pulled out of their arrangement. In the end, Sam sang a charming duet with Quinn while Kurt performed on his own.

Then Sam and Quinn started dating and Kurt tried not to show any jealousy over it.

XXX

Oh Sam Evans did look delectable in the tight gold shorts Miss Pillsbury had picked out. His chiselled abs was on display along with his muscular arms and Kurt found himself fantasising about sucking on the blonde's nipples. Then there was everything else going on below the waist. The material of the shorts hugged Sam's body so perfectly. They showed off his bum so fantastically that the shorts could have passed for being spray-painted on. Then there was the larger than average bulge at the front that Kurt couldn't help but sneak looks at.

As the Glee Club performed the 'Time Warp' together Kurt had to work very hard to focus on the song and choreography rather than just ogle Sam as he paraded about the stage in his tiny gold shorts.

XXX

Having Karofsky kiss him in the locker room was not something Kurt Hummel ever thought would happen. Yet it had happened and the encounter had left him rather shaken up. He was a little jumpy throughout the rest of the school day but nobody seemed to have noticed save for one. Sam Evans.

"Kurt?" Sam asked softly. "What's wrong, dude?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Kurt lied.

Normally, if he told people he was 'fine' they would accept it and walk away or link arms with him and start talking about themselves.

"No you're not," Sam said simply and Kurt was rather stunned. He assumed Sam would behave like everyone else in Glee Club and just leave the matter alone if he didn't offer proper information on the first go. "I'm gonna ask you again and I'm really hoping you'll tell me so that I can try and help you. What's wrong?"

"I…" Kurt didn't know how to respond.

"Come on," Sam placed an arm around his shoulders. "I'll take you out for coffee and you can tell me all about it."

XXX

And so Kurt Hummel found himself sitting at a table with Sam Evans at the Lima Bean drinking coffee. He'd expected Sam to sit across the table from him but the blonde chose the seat right next to him, so close that their knees and elbows brushed together.

It took a cup of coffee, a shared cookie and a selection of Sam's impressions for Kurt to share what had happened with Karofsky in the locker room.

"He kissed you," Sam commented clearly surprised. "Was it… I mean… were you ok with him kissing you?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I didn't want him to. If I'd realised what he was going to do I'd have run away or tried to stop it but I had no idea. I'm not even sure if he knew he was going to do it."

"Has he tried anything else since?" Sam asked in a protective tone.

"To be honest I think he freaked himself out just as much as he did me, maybe even more so," Kurt answered. "Hopefully he'll just stay away."

"Hopefully," Sam nodded in agreement. "But, I don't know. Maybe you should talk to him. Clear the air. Make sure you're both on the same page and make him understand that nothing like that is going to happen again."

"If I tried talking to Karofsky he'd just beat me up," Kurt stated.

"Not if I'm there with you," Sam replied. "I'll look out for you, I promise."

XXX

So Sam accompanied Kurt as he confronted Karofsky about the locker room kiss. As expected, Karofsky did not react well. But as promised, Sam was there to look out for Kurt and keep him from harm. It was a very embarrassed Karofsky who fled the scene with a bloodied nose.

"Do you think he'll leave me alone now?" Kurt asked.

"Don't know," Sam shrugged. "But if he bothers you again or ever tries to hurt you then I'll make him sorry for it."

XXX

'I'm gonna kill you', those were the chilling words Karofsky threatened Kurt with. He felt his eyes well up with tears and for a few seconds it felt like he couldn't breathe.

Moving through the school halls, he searched for Sam. Spotting the boy talking and laughing with Quinn, he rushed over.

"Kurt," Sam smiled, the smile rapidly falling when he saw the look of distress on Kurt's face. "What happened?"

"He threatened to kill me," Kurt said in a shaky tone.

"What?" Quinn's eyes widened in shock while Sam looked absolutely furious. "Who did? When? What's going on?"

"Did he hurt you?" Sam wanted to know taking Kurt's face gently in his hands and looking him over for signs of injury.

"No, I'm not hurt," Kurt replied. "But I'm scared," he admitted. "I just don't feel safe at this school."

"Stay with Quinn," Sam told Kurt before storming down the corridor.

"Kurt?" Quinn asked in concern taking the boy's hand. "What's going on?"

XXX

Karofsky and Sam caused quite a scene with their fist-fight in the middle of the school cafeteria. They were both suspended for their actions but Karofsky received no further punishment for his threats on Kurt's life.

Concerned for his son's safety, Burt sent Kurt to Dalton Academy.

It was safer there, friendlier, and with better qualified teachers and more interesting lessons. But there was no Sam.

XXX

It took a bit of time and effort, but Kurt found himself back at McKinley High and back with Sam.

Sam and Quinn were no longer dating and Kurt had to bite his lip to prevent a smile when he learned that piece of gossip.

With Kurt Hummel's fabulous return to McKinley, Kurt and Sam became inseparable. One was rarely seen without the other, and if they were apart then they were almost always looking for the other one.

XXX

"So, what's going on with you and Sam?" the girls would ask and Kurt would blush as he explained they were just friends.

"But you're so hot for him," Santana teased.

"We're just friends," Kurt insisted.

"But you think he's hot," Tina giggled.

"Of course I think he's hot," Kurt sighed. "But that doesn't mean anything. Besides he's straight."

"With that mouth," Santana laughed. "No way."

XXX

"So, what's going on with you and Kurt?" the boys would ask Sam and the blonde would just grin as he proudly claimed that Kurt was his best friend.

"Friends, sure," Puck smirked. "I've seen you staring at Kurt's ass in Glee Club."

"That doesn't mean anything," Mike said. "Even Artie stares at Kurt's ass."

"In my defence everybody's butts tend to be eye-level with my face so I can't help staring," Artie commented.

"We're just friends," Sam said.

"Are you saying my boy isn't good enough for you?" Puck demanded to know.

"He's not your boy," Sam retorted. "He's my boy. And Kurt's awesome. But he's not into me like that."

"What if he was into you like that?" Mike asked.

"Then I'd ask Burt Hummel if I could take his son on a date," Sam answered as though it were obvious.

"Just make sure he knows you mean Kurt and doesn't think you're there for Finn," Puck laughed.

XXX

Prom was coming up. Kurt desperately wanted to attend. As it happened, all of New Directions would be at the Prom as Figgins had hired them as the band. But Kurt didn't want to perform at the Prom. He wanted to _be_ at the Prom. He wanted to drink punch (preferably before Puck had a chance to spike it). He wanted to ride in a limo. He wanted to dance under the mirror ball. With a date, a boy, Sam. He wanted to slow-dance at the Prom with Sam Evans and experience the fireworks that good kisses were rumoured to have.

He didn't have the nerve to ask Sam for a date though and Sam didn't make a Prom proposal to him as he had secretly hoped for. As it happened, Rachel and Mercedes didn't have dates for the Prom, so the two girls suggested (demanded) that Sam and Kurt take them. However, the plans changed slightly when Jesse St James swaggered back into Lima to take Rachel to the Prom and Kurt, Mercedes and Sam ended up attending the Prom as an odd three-way date.

Inevitably, the first slow dance of the night started to play and people coupled up. Kurt desperately yearned to dance with Sam but at Rachel's urging, the blonde boy had wandered over to Mercedes, told her she looked beautiful and asked her to dance. It was obvious how wondrously happy that moment made Mercedes and though Kurt loved the girl dearly he couldn't deny the envy seeping through him as he stood alone on the sidelines watching everyone else's happiness.

Towards the end of the night, Figgins approached the stage to announce the winners of Prom King and Queen. Although Kurt wouldn't dare admit it (especially to the likes of Quinn and Santana) he was secretly rooting for Puck and Lauren and had cast his vote to them. He cringed when Figgins declared Karofsky as Prom King and assumed Santana would soon be giving a smug 'screw you' speech to Quinn. But Santana's name wasn't read out as Prom Queen. Neither was Quinn's, or Lauren's.

"Kurt Hummel," Figgins called out, an apology sounding in his tone.

Kurt had never felt so humiliated. As eyes turned to him and cruel laughter and a scattering of sarcastic applause met his ears all he could think to do was turn and run from the hall.

"Kurt, Kurt, wait!" Sam called out rushing after him down the corridor. "Kurt!" Sam caught up to him and simply pulled him in for a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

It took a few minutes for Kurt to calm down before he lifted his head high and informed Sam that he was going back in there to get coroneted.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked and Kurt nodded determinedly before heading back into the hall.

It was silent as he walked up to the stage and Figgins placed the crown on his head and handed him the spectre. For a few painful seconds, he had no idea what to say or how to proceed. He then caught sight of Sam in the crowd and saw the muscular blonde mouth 'you've got this'.

"Kate Middleton, eat your heart out," Kurt said and a genuine applause followed.

He then found himself walking to the centre of the dance area with Karofsky at his side. Then he was left standing alone when Karofsky bailed. Somehow, standing alone as Prom Queen without a dance partner felt even more humiliating then being announced Queen in the first place.

"Hey," he heard Sam say. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes," Kurt answered in utmost relief. "Yes you may."

XXX

It happened. Kurt Hummel got to dance with Sam Evans at the Prom. At the end of the night, he even got a kiss.

 **More to come…**

 **Please Review**

 **Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	2. Santana and Tina

**Disclaimer – still own nothing**

 **Welcome to some girl on girl**

 **Warning, dub!con?**

 **Santana and Tina (Romance)**

One girl was a shy stuttering Goth who cried in Glee Club a lot. The other girl was a confident and often bitchy Cheerio. They couldn't have been more opposite.

A duet assignment came up in Glee Club, their partners being decided by the 'hat of fate'. So it was that Tina Cohen-Chang and Santana Lopez found themselves alone in the Choir Room debating over song selection.

After creating a large rejection pile, the girls finally agreed on Beyonce's 'Naughty Girl'. Or more accurately, Santana decided on 'Naughty Girl' and refused to take 'no' as an answer.

"Ok, we already know we can both sing the hell out of this track," Santana commented. "Let's get to work on choreography."

She effortlessly pulled off some risqué moves that would no doubt have the boys squirming in their seats when they performed. Santana was naturally a very sexy performer and the erotic dance steps came easily to her.

"I d-d-don't think I c-can pu-pull this off," Tina objected when she failed to bend in the same way Santana did part way through the routine. "I just can't m-move m-m-my body like yours."

"Well then you should p-p-practice," Santana retorted, mocking the other girl's stutter. "Look, the key to delivering a sexy performance is to be confident. Now, when you get home tonight, I want you to look in the mirror and tell yourself that you're one hot mess ok."

"Um, ok," Tina replied.

"Good," Santana nodded in approval. "And then watch yourself in the mirror while you masturbate. Nothing makes a girl feel sexier than that, trust me."

Before Tina could properly process what her duet partner had said and form a response, she had left.

XXX

Later that night, Tina received a call from an unknown number.

"H-hello?" she asked timidly down the phone.

"You fingering yourself yet?" Santana asked bluntly.

"What? N-no," Tina stammered. "How did you g-get my number?"

"I have my ways," Santana answered cryptically. "Now, would you like to explain to me why you aren't strumming your clit and getting yourself off?"

"Would you stop, that is none of your business," Tina hissed at her, so shocked and embarrassed that she forgot to stutter.

"You're my duet partner," Santana replied. "So from now on everything you do is my business. For a duet to be good, the two people involved need to work together. If you don't feel sexy and act all shy trying to do those dance moves you're going to look ridiculous and as I'll be performing with you that'll make me look ridiculous too. And I am not prepared to look ridiculous ok."

"I'll get better at the dancing," Tina promised.

"You will," Santana agreed. "I'll make sure of that. But right now, you're going to slip off your panties and spread your legs… Well?" Santana prompted impatiently.

"I'm hanging up," Tina warned before doing just that.

XXX

The following day, Tina avoided Santana as best as she could for as long as possible. Just after lunch, the Cheerio finally caught up to her, ambushing Tina while she was in the girls' bathroom.

"You hung up on me," Santana accused.

"W-w-w-well you w-w-ere," Tina stammered.

"W-w-w-what?" Santana asked. "You gonna get that sentence out some time tonight?"

Casting her eyes to the floor, Tina made to just move past the Latina but she blocked her path.

"Hold on," Santana said. "We still need to work on your sex appeal."

"I'm not sexy, I'm just a l-loser," Tina replied.

"Did you see Puckerman before I got my hands on him?" Santana asked rhetorically. "He was a massive loser too. But with the right look and the right friends anyway can be hot and popular. Apart from Berry, she's a lost cause. Now, first of all we're gonna give you a make-over. I mean, Goth, really? We're not living in Halloween town, honey."

"But, I like m-my look," Tina defended.

"Just trust your Auntie Tana," Santana advised. "I've already got the perfect make-over look for you."

She led Tina to the Choir Room where she had arranged for Kurt to meet them.

"Ok, Lady Hummel, work your magic," Santana requested.

"Don't worry, Tina, you are in good hands," Kurt assured her. "Make-over's are a special talent of mine."

Despite Tina's objections, she found herself with her hair scraped up into a high pony-tail, natural looking make-up applied to her eyes, lips and cheek-bones and wearing a Cheerio uniform.

"Nothing sexier than a cheerleader," Santana commented. "Now let's dance. You can get out now, Hummel."

XXX

Surprisingly, wearing the Cheerio outfit did make Tina feel more confident. As she rehearsed the dance steps with Santana, she noted that there was improvement on her part. Then as she walked through the school corridors, hands resting on her hips and pony-tail swishing with her movement, she was given a further confidence-boost as boys noticed her and blatantly checked her out.

"Wow, this outfit really works," Tina laughed in amazement.

"All boys love a Cheerio," Santana told her. "You're a total hottie now," she informed Tina with a satisfied smirk. "And we're totally gonna kill our duet performance. Now there's just one thing left for you to do."

"What's that?" Tina asked.

"Get yourself off," Santana whispered into her ear before sauntering away.

XXX

An hour before Glee Club, Santana found Tina in the library with Artie, the pair doing homework.

"You didn't get yourself off, did you?" Santana asked sounding annoyed.

"Santana," Tina admonished looking around her in embarrassment.

"Um, did I miss something?" Artie asked slipping off his glasses and giving them a quick wipe.

"I guess I have to do everything myself," Santana sighed snatching a hold of Tina's wrist. "Come on, we don't have much time. Later, Wheels," she called to Artie as she dragged a protesting Tina behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tina asked as Santana pulled her into the girls' bathroom, checked nobody else was in there then locked the main door.

"As soon as Hummel got you in that Cheerio outfit you haven't stuttered," Santana observed with a touch of suspicion. "But I'm not interested in that right now. No, Auntie Tana would like to know why you haven't touched yourself like I told you to. Masturbating will make you feel good, and it'll make you even hotter for a duet which we need to perform in about fifty-five minutes. So, no time to waste, we may as well get started. Let's see, how shall we do this? Bend over the sink," she instructed.

"What?" Tina spluttered. "No way."

"Fine, up against the toilet stall door it is," Santana replied before pushing Tina up against said door.

"Santana," Tina objected.

"Relax," Santana soothed her as she gripped the girl's wrists against the door above her head with one hand. "This is to make you feel good."

She slipped her other hand up Tina's skirt, pushed her panties aside and traced the lips of Tina's vagina.

"Oh my god," Tina cried out breathlessly.

"I wouldn't have guessed you'd be so vocal," Santana smirked. "Trust me, it gets better."

She leaned in to press kisses to Tina's neck as she ran her fingers over Tina's folds.

"You're starting to get wet," Santana commented in a whisper as she put pressure on the other girl's clit.

"Mmm," Tina moaned in appreciation, arching into the touch.

Dropping to her knees, Santana pulled Tina's panties completely off and buried her face in the girl's pussy. Tina's knees buckled and she whimpered as Santana's devilish tongue teased her clit while she slipped two digits into Tina's excited hole.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Tina chanted, one hand fisting into Santana's hair as she released a high whine. "I'm… I'm…"

"Wow, that took less than three minutes," Santana said looking up at Tina with the Asian girl's juices coated around her mouth. "I didn't realise I was so fucking good." She pressed a final open-mouthed kiss to Tina's pussy before readjusting the girl's panties and standing up. "Feel better now?" she asked and Tina nodded. "Good," Santana smiled. "Now it's my turn," she said lifting up her own Cheerio skirt.

"I don't… I've never," Tina tried to explain as she gazed down at Santana's bare pussy, wondering how the girl managed to waltz around in such a short skirt and no underwear.

"Just give it a try, you'll know what to do," Santana told her bracing her hands on the toilet stall door as Tina sank to her knees.

Closing her eyes, Tina leaned in a pressed a quick kiss to the lips of Santana's vagina. She expected to be grossed out but found that she wasn't. Curling her fingers around Santana's upper-thighs, she pressed another kiss to Santana's pussy, her mouth lingering slightly longer this time. Again, she didn't recoil in disgust as she would have expected to.

"Use your tongue," Santana advised.

Swallowing, Tina took a breath before darting her tongue out to swipe up Santana's folds. The girl standing before her was wet and Tina tried to decide if she liked the taste of Santana on her tongue. She licked Santana's pussy again, licking deeper this time and trying to recreate all the tricks the Latina girl had done to her. As Santana began thrusting against her face, Tina decided that while it felt strange to be eating a girl out, she was rather enjoying the experience. She moaned against Santana's lips and sucked at her clit as it poked out from its hood in desperate need of attention.

"Oh, fuck," Santana exclaimed clearly enjoying herself.

XXX

After cleaning themselves up, the duet partners headed to Glee Club together, Santana linking their pinkie fingers together as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Ok, let's get straight to it, guys," Mr. Schue called enthusiastically clapping his hands together. "Who wants to perform their duet first?"

"We got this," Santana declared and she and Tina moved to the performance area.

As it happened, Santana was right. Getting off before a performance did make Tina feel more sexually confident.

 **More to come…**

 **Please Review**

 **Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	3. Sebastian and Kurt

**Disclaimer – again, I own nothing**

 **Sebastian and Kurt (Friendship)**

The New Directions and The Warblers moved around one another, singing and dancing competitively to Michael Jackson's 'Bad'.

" _It's time to see who's bad!_ " they all sang.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw something going on. Then before he could stop it, Blaine was throwing a slushie straight at Sebastian. Before everybody had truly registered what was happening, Sebastian's was curled up on the floor, clutching his face and screaming.

"Blaine, what did you do?" Kurt asked staring aghast at Sebastian who was still writhing in pain on the floor.

"He deserved it," Blaine insisted without any sign of remorse.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked shoving past Blaine and kneeling by the injured boy's side. "Sebastian, look at me, open your eyes."

"Argh!" Sebastian just screamed.

"I think he needs a doctor," Kurt said in a panicked tone.

"I'll call for help," Trent said.

"Ssh, ssh, it's ok," Kurt tried to soothe.

"We should get out of here," Tina suggested and Mike nodded in agreement with his girlfriend, placing his hands on the handles of Artie's wheelchair to push him out while Tina took Mercedes' arm.

"Come on, Kurt, forget about him, let's go," Blaine said.

"What is wrong with you, Blaine?" Kurt questioned. "Just look what you've done. You've seriously hurt him."

"He's been trying to hurt us since we met him," Blaine argued.

"Just get out of here," Kurt snapped at him.

"Kurt," Blaine pouted.

"Finn," Kurt said pointedly to his step-brother.

"We're leaving, dude," Finn grabbed Blaine and escorted him away, Rachel naturally following after her boyfriend.

"An ambulance is on its way," Trent informed those who remained.

"Should we call the police?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe we should let Sebastian decide that," Nick suggested.

"I've never seen a slushie do any damage like that," Quinn commented as Sebastian's screams reduced to pained whimpers, the Warbler clutching tight to Kurt's hand.

"That wasn't a regular slushie," Santana stated.

"There was something in it," Puck supported her theory.

"Why was Blaine so mean to the meerkat?" Brittany asked.

"I should have stopped him," Sam sighed. "I saw the cup in his hand. I saw him moving towards Sebastian. I should have stopped it."

"It's not your fault, man," Puck told him.

XXX

The ambulance arrived and Kurt ended up riding with Sebastian, still holding tight to the boy's hand.

He then sat alone in a hospital waiting room for a while before a nurse quizzed him on his connection to Sebastian. He claimed they were brothers. The nurse didn't look entirely convinced but permitted him to visit the boy anyway. Kurt winced as he saw that Sebastian's eye was bandaged.

"Is… is he going to be blind?" Kurt asked.

"He needs surgery," the nurse told him before leaving.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked groggily.

"Yeah, it's me," Kurt confirmed stepping closer. "I… god, I'm so sorry. I had nothing to do with this, I swear. If I'd known Blaine was planning to… I'm so sorry," he repeated his apology.

"I probably had it coming," Sebastian said.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "You did not deserve this."

"If you say so," Sebastian replied. "Any reason you're still here?"

"Well, I… I was worried," Kurt realised.

"About me? I'm touched," Sebastian smirked.

"Did you want me to go?" Kurt asked.

"I don't expect you to stay," Sebastian answered. "But I'm not asking you to leave," he said at a quieter volume. "I don't really wanna be alone and while I'm sure I could pull a hot male nurse and convince him to spend the night with me… you're already here."

"Um, your parents, did you want me to call them?" Kurt questioned.

"They've already been contacted," Sebastian said.

"Oh, so they're on their way?" Kurt asked.

"No," Sebastian answered and Kurt could tell from his tone that the boy didn't wish to discuss it any further.

"Oh," Kurt looked down at his feet awkwardly. "The nurse told me you need to have surgery."

"Yeah," Sebastian sighed. "Hopefully I'll still be pretty afterwards. Don't just stand there, little brother, come and sit with me," he indicated the spaced next to him on the hospital bed.

"Brother?" Kurt repeated in confusion.

"The nurse told me my brother was here," Sebastian stated. "As I don't have a brother, being an only child and all, I figured she meant you."

"Right, yeah, I sort of told a little lie," Kurt admitted as he sat beside Sebastian. "I thought if they knew I was just a friend they wouldn't let me in to see you."

"A friend, is that what we are?" Sebastian asked in amusement.

"I'm not too sure," Kurt shrugged.

"Well, I guess we'll find out," Sebastian said.

XXX

Miraculously, unexpectedly, Kurt and Sebastian did become friends. Best friends in fact.

After the slushie incident, Blaine and Kurt broke up and the former transferred back to Dalton. Sebastian then transferred to McKinley and confidently swaggered into the Choir Room to inform the rest of the Glee Club that he was their newest member of the New Directions and that he and Kurt would be handling all the solos and duets from now on.

"Hey!" Rachel, Finn and Santana complained while the others merely looked amused or confused.

"Rachel can perform with duct-tape over her mouth," Sebastian said causing Puck to splutter with laughter. "We'll hide Finn at the back to disguise his useless dancing," Mike and Brittany couldn't help but grin. "And Sha-queer-a can work a pole in the background," Brittany applauded the idea enthusiastically. "This is gonna be fun," Sebastian grinned happily as he sat beside Kurt and the two boys laughed together.

"It's official," Quinn said to Mercedes. "Kurtbastian are taking over."

"I think they're going to cause trouble," Artie said.

"I think they're going to be fun," Puck grinned as Sebastian interrupted Mr. Schue's pep talk so he and Kurt could improvise a duet.

XXX

Over time, Kurt and Sebastian's unexpected friendship only grew stronger. They still verbally attacked one another almost every time they spoke, yet their insults were exchanged with love and devotion rather than true cruelty and malice.

The pair moved to New York, rooming together with Santana and Rachel.

Kurt was always there to help Sebastian when he was too drunk to use the toilet by himself. Sebastian was there to offer comfort when things didn't work out between Kurt and Adam.

Kurt held Sebastian's hand tight at the sex clinic as they waited for Sebastian's results. Thankfully, he was given the all clear and Kurt lectured him about safe sex and the risk of going home with strange men.

Sebastian cheered and wolf-whistled any time he got to see Kurt perform.

Kurt invited Sebastian back to Lima to spend holidays with his family as the Smythes never seemed to have time for their only son.

Sebastian held Kurt in his arms the day they learned of Finn's death. He held his hand on the way back to Lima. He held his hand at the funeral and through every emotional performance the New Directions gave to honour Finn's memory.

Kurt teased Sebastian mercilessly when the boy found himself in an actual relationship.

Sebastian gave Kurt the confidence to pursue a relationship with Elliot.

Kurt took Sebastian out dancing when the younger boy was dumped by his boyfriend.

Sebastian offered to have a threesome with Kurt and Elliot.

Kurt rejected Sebastian's offer of a threesome.

Sebastian was best man at Kurt's wedding.

Kurt gave Sebastian away at his wedding.

Their friendship lasted well into their eighties. Both their husbands had already passed away so the pair had moved into a modest home together where a young nurse looked after them.

Sebastian complained about a pain in his eye. Kurt told him he was a pain in the ass and Sebastian released a laugh. Kurt then turned to look at his friend in amusement, only to discover that he would never get to hear Sebastian Smythe laugh ever again. Reaching his hand out, Kurt gave Sebastian's limp lifeless hand a squeeze before leaning over to press a kiss to his temple. He then leaned back in his comfy armchair and closed his eyes for the final time.

 **More to come…**

 **Please Review**

 **Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	4. Burt and Sam

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing**

 **Burt and Sam (Friendship)**

It was weird at first, living with the Hummel-Hudson's, but Sam slowly adjusted. Carole was warm and welcoming and provided all the affection he needed that he wasn't able to receive form his own mother. Finn was usually out with Rachel somewhere but the boy had been very gracious about sharing his bedroom with the blonde. He'd made it clear on the first night that his stuff was also Sam's stuff and he was always welcome to watch T.V, play on the Xbox, borrow clothes or browse through his porn mags as long as he put them back. Kurt was always nice and polite but at the same time he was a little guarded and distant. But surprisingly, it was Burt Hummel himself who made Sam feel most at home and like he was part of the family.

He'd known previously that Friday night's were an important thing in Burt's eyes and that Friday night dinner was family time. So not wanting to intrude, Sam made arrangements on his first Friday with the Hummel-Hudson's to have dinner at Quinn's and maybe watch a movie or two in the evening. As Carole and Kurt were busying themselves in the kitchen, Sam stepped into the slightly too big pair of sneakers Finn had given to him and pulled on a jacket heading for the door.

Instantly, Burt was interrogating him as to where he was going. Hands in his pockets, Sam timidly explained that he'd made plans with Quinn so that he wouldn't bother them on their family evening. Sighing, Burt had removed his baseball cap then stood before Sam with a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Friday night is family night," Burt had told him. "That means you too, kid. Now, call Quinn and tell her you're sorry you can't make it and go sit your ass down at the dinner table."

He hadn't been too sure how to handle Burt being so fatherly towards him at first. But as he witnessed some of the other New Directions kids come over to hang out with Kurt or Finn he quickly realised that Burt was just a natural father to anyone. Initially, the man was very intimidating but in reality he was so kind and gentle with great wisdom and strong arms that provided a great hug.

Although Burt and Kurt really looked nothing alike physically, it didn't take more than a month for Sam to realise how similar they really were. Sure, Burt was passionate about sport whereas Kurt concentrated his passion onto musical theatre and fashion, but they were both passionate about what they loved. And much like his father, Kurt could be intimidating when he really got his Ice-Prince-Bitch on. Yet Sam knew that the boy was full of compassion and wouldn't wish harm on anyone. He was loyal, dedicated and loving, just as Burt was.

Perhaps it was weird, but before Christmas came around, Sam found that while he indeed viewed Burt as a surrogate father figure, he had really come to think of the man as his best friend. Truthfully the age difference was weird, but Sam didn't think it was anywhere near as disturbing as Finn being Mr. Schuester's best friend.

Then Sam graduated and Burt handed him a beer to celebrate. Then one beer became two, then three and so on. They stayed up all night, drinking, talking and laughing, even going so far as to make drunken prank calls to the likes of Principal Figgins and Sue Sylvester.

Over the summer, Sam worked at the garage with Burt before he managed to land a job at McKinley as the Football Coach Assistant to Coach Beiste.

"You're gonna be a good Coach, Sam," Burt told Sam as they celebrated his new job with pizza and beer.

Then Sam took on another job role. He became Glee Director to the New Directions.

"You're gonna be an amazing teacher to those kids, son," Burt told him proudly ruffling his hair.

"Thanks dad," Sam grinned not even realising how he had just referred to Burt.

But Burt had realised and he simply smiled at the young man sitting beside him.

 **More to come…**

 **Please Review**

 **Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	5. Brittany and Schue

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

 **What do you know? I actually wrote something where I didn't make Schue out to be a bit of a jerk.**

 **Brittany and Mr. Schue (Friendship)**

It was happening again. Brittany's intelligence was being mocked. Not by the students of McKinley High, but by the teachers. As William Schuester sat alongside Emma Pillsbury and Shannon Beiste to eat his lunch, he heard a few comments and sniggers from some of his work colleagues.

"Maybe Brittany's grades would improve is she just stopped coming to class," one of the teachers suggested.

"Poor kid," another teacher said with a cluck of her tongue. "She's so painfully dumb this world will just eat her alive. Do you know she still believes in Santa Clause?"

"There must be something wrong with her," a Science teacher stated. "Somebody that idiotic must have mental difficulties of some sort."

Laughter resumed as one of the English teachers relayed how Brittany had confused William Shakespeare with Will. and written an essay about the Black Eyed Peas rather than Much Ado About Nothing.

Sadly, it wasn't the first time Will had overheard his colleagues mocking students. Had Sue Sylvester been in the room, nobody would have dared to say a word against any of her Cheerio's. But the Cheerleading Coach's intimidating presence was absent and therefore Brittany had become the lunch time joke for the teachers.

"I can't believe they're allowed to teach at this school when they talk about students like that," Emma said, diligently washing a grape before popping it in her mouth and chewing exactly twenty times before swallowing.

"Brittany's such a sweet girl," Shannon defended. "I don't know how anybody could say a word against her."

"Oh, and she's such a wonderful dancer isn't she?" Emma gushed. "She might be struggling a little with some classes but she excels at Performing Arts and Gym."

"How many classes is she behind on?" Shannon asked.

"I'm not sure," Emma said.

"Nearly all of them," Will sighed. "She's not stupid," he insisted. "I know she's not. I've seen the way she dances and picks up choreography. She _is_ intelligent in her own way."

"But maybe she would benefit from some extra tutoring," Emma suggested. "I've been helping Puck with his Geography and he's showing great improvement. I could invite Brittany to these tutoring sessions too. And I know Kurt's been helping her with languages."

"Her verbal for Spanish has improved," Will noted. "But her written work still tends to be drawings of dolphins and unicorns."

"We should all do what we can to help her catch up with her studies," Shannon said. "I wouldn't like to see a sweet girl like Brittany held back a year."

"That won't happen," Will said determinedly. "I'll make sure of it."

XXX

The realisation didn't come to Will until two days later in Glee Club. As realisation dawned on him, he felt awful and as though he had somehow failed Brittany as an educator. The blonde girl had always struggled with her studies, but it wasn't because she was being lazy or inattentive or simply not trying. No, the main reason for her struggles was down to one thing. Brittany S. Pierce couldn't read.

XXX

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Schue?" Brittany asked standing in the doorway of the Spanish teacher's office.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Take a seat, Brittany."

"You're not kicking me out of the Glee Club are you?" Brittany asked. "Because I would consider that bullying and I won't accept that."

"No, no, of course not," Will assured her. "Glee Club wouldn't be the same without you. I actually wanted to talk to you about your grades."

Brittany's eyes dropped to the floor, her smile dropping too as she suddenly became very interested in her fingernails.

"I'm sure you're aware that some of your grades aren't as high as they could be," Will said being as tentative as he could.

"I know, ok, I'm failing almost everything," Brittany replied miserably. "Just go ahead and call me stupid like everybody else does."

"Hey," Will reprimanded. "Don't you ever use that word, Brittany, do you understand me? You are _not_ stupid. And I'm not going to stand by and watch you fail. I'm going to help you get your grades up and you will graduate along with everyone else and you can go to college or dance school, whatever it is you want to do."

"You can't help me, Mr. Schue," Brittany mumbled now staring at her shoelaces. "My grades are never going to get better."

"No, they're not," Will agreed and Brittany looked up to him, slightly shocked and hurt by his words. "Not with that attitude anyway," Will continued. "And not until you learn to read," he said gently.

Embarrassed that he knew her secret, Brittany dropped her eyes to the floor again, feeling her throat tighten as tears pricked at her eyes.

"If you'll let me, Brittany, I'd like to teach you to read," Will offered. "What do you say?"

She nodded quietly as she wiped her eyes.

XXX

The reading lessons didn't start off too well. Brittany got embarrassed quickly which led to her becoming frustrated with the words in the book before her. At one point, she threw the book across the room then crawled under the desk and curled up on herself sobbing. It took some time, but Will was able to coax her out and convince her to resume with the reading lesson.

"It's not fair, I can't do it," Brittany complained.

"Yes you can," Will encouraged. "Just relax. You're expecting too much of yourself too soon. You shouldn't force the words out; you should let them come naturally. Take your time reading the words. Just like you'd take your time rehearsing a piece of choreography until you can perform the movements perfectly."

XXX

The first few weeks were tough and trying. But two months down the line there was notable improvement. Not just in the private reading lessons, but with Brittany's regular classes as well. Being able to read boosted her confidence and she took remarkably well to the challenge of English and History essays. Her written assignments for Spanish barely had any mistakes and the English teacher had been so impressed with a poem Brittany had written that she'd read it aloud to the occupants of the teacher's lounge.

XXX

The reading lessons continued and Brittany was soon up to the appropriate reading age. Now that she could read, she found she actually enjoyed her lessons more and was able to contribute to class discussions without being laughed at. She had also discovered a new love for reading and was seen with an open book in her hand just as often as she was seen dancing.

Every time Will saw her turning the page of a book and losing herself in a story he couldn't help but smile proudly. Teaching Spanish to teenagers had never really seemed worthwhile. Glee Club filled him far more enthusiasm and he liked to believe he was making a difference. But knowing that he had helped Brittany learn to read was by far his greatest and most worthwhile achievement as a teacher.

XXX

At Graduation, a few students were elected to make a speech. Brittany was one of them. Being able to read had improved her grades so much that she was in the top ten of her class. Taking to the stage and standing at the podium, she took a deep breath before speaking into the microphone.

"Hello McKinley," she smiled. "My name is Brittany S. Pierce and I'm your Senior Class President. During my time at this school I have been a star member of The Cheerios and the New Directions as well as a proud member of the GayLesbianAlliance. But most of you probably know who I am for a different reason. Most of you probably know me as the stupid girl. In fact, most of you have called me stupid, either to my face or behind my back. Not just students, but teachers too. And for the longest time, I really believed that I was stupid. But a very special teacher told me otherwise." She took a breath and looked across the hall to Will. She then looked in another direction and received a nod of encouragement from Santana. "At the beginning of this school year… I couldn't read," Brittany revealed and there were murmurs of shock. "But finally somebody was nice enough and patient enough to teach me how. Now, I love reading and I'm graduating with really good grades because it turns out that I'm actually kind of a genius," she boasted. "It's important to me that you all know that. It's important that you don't remember me as the stupid girl. Remember me as a Cheerio, as a dancer, as a hot girl who dates another hot girl," she winked at Santana. "Or you don't even have to remember me at all," she shrugged. "Just don't remember me as being stupid, because I am not stupid and I never was," she paused for a few seconds to let her words sink in. "McKinley High, my name is Brittany S. Pierce and I'm the girl who learned to read thanks to Mr. Schuester."

After the ceremony, Brittany ran up to Will with her hat askew and diploma in hand. She threw herself at him, repeatedly saying the words 'thank you'.

"You're welcome," Will told her with a happy laugh as he hugged her.

 **More to come…**

 **Please review**

 **Love and Hugs, IQR xox**


	6. Puck, Cooper, Jake and Blaine

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

 **So, this one-shot shows some Puck/Jake brother-ness (they never had enough of it on the show *sigh*), a bit of Cooper/Blaine brother-ness too, some time with Puck/Cooper (nothing romantic and not really friendship either I guess) and then some Jake/Blaine romance because why the hell not?**

 **Puck and Cooper / Jake and Blaine (big brother-ness and romance)**

Something about Blaine's demeanour always changed when his older brother Cooper came to town. The boy seemed to shrink in on himself somewhat and his usual confidence seemed to fade. Then Cooper strutted around with more confidence than a regular Blaine had ever been able to showcase.

"You ok, man?" Jake asked from his seat behind Blaine as everybody else in Glee Club hung on Cooper's every word as he stood at the front of the room, bragging about his experiences in LA.

"Fine," Blaine answered with no conviction as he crossed his arms protectively over his chest and kept his eyes on the ground rather than watching his older brother be adored by everybody else in the room.

XXX

"Hey, little Puckerman," Puck greeted with a cheerful grin as Jake approached for their weekly exclusive brother-time at Breadsticks.

"Hey, big bro," Jake smiled back as they shared a one-armed hug. "How's college working out for you?"

"Turns out it's not so bad," Puck told him. "I figured I'd just go there and party and blow off any lessons thinking that they'd suck but I'm actually enjoying my classes."

"Nerd," Jake teased playfully and Puck hit him with a breadstick. Snatching up a breadstick of his own, Jake whacked Puck back and they both provided their own sound effects as they swished their breadsticks against one another as though they were swords. "What about Finn, how's he doing?"

"I'm looking after my boy," Puck answered once their breadsticks were nothing but crumbs. "He was a bit lazy at first. All he did was party. But I talked some sense into him and now he's taking his studies seriously. How are things going with that Marley chick?"

"I don't think it's really going anywhere," Jake shrugged. "And I know Ryder really likes her and I think she kinda likes him too so that makes it weird."

"Forget her," Puck said. "Chicks like that never put out anyway. And you and I are Puckerman's little bro. We're sex sharks; if we don't get enough satisfactory action then we could die."

A waitress stopped by to take their order, and both the Puckerman boys flashed her charming smiles which would later earn them a free dessert.

"Lately I'm not so sure if I even like girls anyway," Jake admitted quietly with his eyes downcast, nervous about how Puck might respond.

"That's cool," Puck answered. "Boys are more likely to put out anyway. I could give my boy Kurt a call; see if he's interested now that he's not dating Blaine."

"No," Jake shook his head.

"What? You saying my boy Kurt isn't good enough for you?" Puck asked protectively.

"Dude, I've never even met Kurt," Jake pointed out. "Besides, I think I might like someone else."

"Is it Sam?" Puck asked. "He's practically my best friend. I could totally set something up and I bet that mouth can suck dick really good. Like, Santana Lopez good. I always found it weird Santana was so good at sucking dick when she was secretly a lesbian all along."

"Sam's great, but I don't like him like that," Jake said. "I think I might like Blaine."

"Really, Blaine?" Puck asked. "Alright, I personally don't see the appeal but hey, whatever you're into bro."

"Did you ever meet Blaine's older brother?" Jake asked.

"That Cooper guy, yeah," Puck nodded. "He did a few sessions with us in Glee last year. Blaine got kind of funny about it. I don't think they really get on."

"I think you're right," Jake said. "Cooper's in town at the moment and he came in to Glee today and Blaine was just… different."

"Well, not every older brother is as cool as me," Puck stated smugly as he slurped on his drink. "So, what are you gonna do about Blaine? You gonna ask him out?"

"I don't know," Jake answered.

"Well if you want him to play with your dick it's only polite for you to buy him dinner or take him to a movie first," Puck advised.

"I've never been with a boy before," Jake said. "I wouldn't know how to ask one out."

"It's just the same as asking out a chick," Puck informed him. "Just ask him."

"What if he says no?" Jake asked.

"Nobody turns down a Puckerman," Puck replied. "Look at us, we're studs. Girls get wet for us, guys wanna be us, and gay guys have wet dreams about us and I've even screwed a lesbian, that's how hot I am."

XXX

The next day, Puck wandered around McKinley to give Jake brotherly encouragement in asking Blaine out.

"Alright, little Puckerman, go ahead," Puck told him.

"I can't, his brother's there, it's weird," Jake complained watching as Blaine rolled his eyes at whatever Cooper was telling him.

"Fine, I'll distract Cooper and then you make the move on Blaine," Puck said. "Gentlemen," Puck greeted as he swaggered up to the Anderson brothers. "So Cooper, tell me about LA," Puck slung an arm around Cooper's shoulders and forcibly led him away, shooting Jake a thumbs-up sign. "Ok, that's enough, my ears are starting to hurt," Puck interrupted as Cooper began to gush about his time in LA. "Now why don't you tell me why you're such an asshole older brother?"

"I'm not an asshole older brother," Cooper argued.

"Sure you are," Puck retaliated. "Any time you're around Blaine becomes this shy, sulky and pathetic version of himself. That's all down to you, man; you're damaging your little bro's self-esteem."

"And what would you know about being an older brother?" Cooper asked condescendingly.

"I've got a younger brother and a kid sister," Puck answered. "I practically raised Sarah myself and I've really taken Jake under my wing. What have you done for Blaine apart from knock his confidence?"

It wasn't often that Cooper was rendered speechless, but Puck had achieved just that.

Meanwhile, Blaine was blushing lightly but smiling broadly after accepting a date with Jake Puckerman.

XXX

"Hey Puck," Jake grinned. "He said yes."

"Of course he did, nobody can resist the Puckerman charm," Puck smiled giving his younger brother a congratulatory hug. "Now, as the more experienced Puckerman, let me give you some pointers for your upcoming date…"

XXX

"I heard you have a date tonight," Cooper commented as he invited himself into Blaine's bedroom.

"Yes, so?" Blaine asked with a sigh as he piled numerous clothing items onto his bed trying to select an outfit.

"Well, what is this boy taking out my baby brother like?" Cooper questioned.

"Why do you care?" Blaine shot back as he debated over his bow-tie selection.

"I care," Cooper insisted.

"Whatever," Blaine answered distractedly. "I'm trying to find something to wear, could you just leave me alone."

"I also heard I'm not a very good big brother to you," Cooper stated. "Is that true?"

"What do you think?" Blaine asked rhetorically.

"I think I wanted to hear a different response," Cooper answered.

"Fine, you're a great brother, Cooper, now please get out," Blaine said in a bored tone.

"Am I really a crappy brother?" Cooper asked.

"Yes," Blaine told him bluntly. "Now get out."

"Let me help you find something hot to wear," Cooper offered.

"I don't want your help, get out," Blaine replied impatiently.

"Blaine, I'm trying here," Cooper said. "Don't make it so difficult."

"Fine," Blaine sighed. "Just find something that isn't totally dorky," he gestured to his clothing.

"Alright, let's see what we've got," Cooper clapped his hands together before setting to work.

Twenty minutes later, he nodded in approval at Blaine's look.

"You look good, your date will be pleased," Cooper said.

"You really don't mind me wearing your jacket?" Blaine asked.

"It looks better on you," Cooper admitted. "Go on, go out and have fun."

"Thanks for helping, Coop," Blaine smiled.

"No problem," Cooper replied. "You see, I can be a good big brother," he stated proudly.

Blaine just smiled at him weakly, knowing Cooper would be back to his usual self the next day. Exiting his bedroom, Blaine left to go and meet Jake.

XXX

"Remember," Puck advised as they heard Blaine's knock on the door. "No matter what happens, kiss him at the end of the date and make sure to grab a handful of ass."

"Puck, it's ok, I've got this," Jake assured. "I'm a major stud, just like you."

"Good, go get him, little Puckerman," Puck encouraged supportively.

XXX

Taking his older brother's advice, Jake kissed Blaine at the end of the date and cupped a generous handful of his pert ass.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned into Jake's mouth as he felt himself harden in his pants.

"Wow," Jake commented. "I've never kissed a boy before. I like it."

"I do too," Blaine smiled as they leaned in to kiss one another again, Blaine gripping at Jake's biceps. "Do you wanna come up?" Blaine asked huskily, signalling with his eyes to his bedroom.

"Yeah," Jake agreed.

Blaine fit his key in the lock and pushed open the door to find Cooper waiting for him.

"Hey Blaine, this must be your date," Cooper smiled. "I have popcorn and DVDs, come on, it'll be fun."

"Damn it," Blaine groaned. "Another time maybe," he whispered to Jake.

"I'll get Puck," Jake replied. "He'll sort this."

Barely fifteen minutes later, Puck had showed up and practically dragged Cooper out of the house so Blaine and Jake could be alone.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Cooper complained as Puck sped down the road in his truck.

"Fulfilling my duties as world's best big brother," Puck replied.

"What?" Cooper asked in confusion.

"You were being a total cock-block, dude," Puck informed him. "But I've come to save the day and help my little bro and your little bro get laid. Now, do you wanna head to a bar or just go straight to a strip-club?"

XXX

With the house to themselves, Blaine led Jake up to his bedroom and quickly shoved the array of clothes on his bed onto the floor.

"I had a little trouble deciding what to wear," Blaine explained shyly.

"Well right now I'm hoping you'll decide to wear nothing," Jake said.

"Only if you wear the same," Blaine bargained.

"Deal," Jake agreed as he speedily removed his clothes before helping Blaine out of his and straddling him on the bed. "Um, how does gay sex work?" Jake asked.

"Relax, I'll teach you," Blaine smiled wickedly before taking control of things.

Soon enough, Jake found himself on all fours, chanting Blaine's name as the shorter boy rocked into him.

XXX

"Dude," Puck smirked as he met up with Jake the next day, noting how his brother was walking with a slight limp. "You're totally the bottom, you kinky son of a bitch," he praised offering his hand for a high-five. "So tell me all the dirty details. What's gay sex like?"

"It's fucking amazing," Jake exclaimed.

"Damn, I might have to give my boy Kurt a call," Puck mused.

 **More to come…**

 **Please Review**

 **Love and Hugs, IQR xox**


	7. Santana and Sebastian

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

 **Hello, so, this is a Sebastian/Santana one-shot. It doesn't really follow canon or anything and neither of their sexualities is specified here. I'll leave it to you to decide if they're straight/bi/gay but whatever you decide… It's complicated**

 **Sebastian and Santana (It's Complicated)**

You dive into the warmth of the bar in order to escape the cold snow outside. A quick look around shows there aren't many people in the pub. There's the bartender behind the counter, three young men sat by the window, and two older gentlemen playing a game of Pool on the other side of the room. It's just them, yourself, and _him_.

Almost as though he senses your gaze, he spins on his barstool, his lips forming into a devilish smirk as his eyes meet yours. You want to turn on your stilettos and walk straight back out into the cold and as far away from him as possible. But you don't want to give him the satisfaction. So instead you walk up to the bar and take the empty stool beside him.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" asks the bartender.

"Vodka and coke," you answer. "Make it a double," you add as you look to the man beside you. "Oh and the meerkat here's paying," you insist.

"Santana Lopez," he speaks your name and looks you over.

"Sebastian Smythe," you respond setting your purse down and taking off your fur coat. "Hey, look at that, I know your name too," you mutter dryly and he just grins.

"That's a lovely ring on your finger," Sebastian comments and you can't help but fiddle with your wedding ring somewhat self-consciously. "How long have you two been married?"

"We're nearly at half a year," you answer as the bartender places your drink in front of you. "Hey, could I get some peanuts?" you ask and they are quickly presented to you and you slip a couple into your mouth.

"And how is married life?" Sebastian asked in an infuriatingly amused tone as he grabs a handful of peanuts and throws them back into his mouth.

"Pretty much the same," you tell him honestly. "But at least I got to wear a killer dress and show off to everybody how incredibly hot I am. Not like they didn't already know," you add as an afterthought. "I notice your fingers are bare," you point out. "Still sleeping with anything that has a pulse?"

"Funny," Sebastian commented taking a gulp from his beer bottle but not answering the question.

"I heard a little rumour that you fucked a midget," you say not bothering to keep your voice down. "Is that true?" you ask noticing how the other occupants of the pub have paused in their conversations to hear Sebastian's response.

"Not technically a midget, just short," Sebastian replied not looking anywhere near as embarrassed as you hoped. In fact, he's not bothered in the slightest. "Good fuck though."

Unsure how to respond, you down a mouthful of your drink before stuffing a handful of peanuts into your mouth, eyes watering slightly from the onslaught of salt on your tongue.

"If you're really interested," Sebastian begins. "I'm not," you interject quickly which makes his eyes dance with amusement. "Well I'll tell you anyway," he smirks and you want to seize the back of his head and smash his face straight onto the bar. "I have been dating someone for nearly four months now."

"And where is your special someone tonight?" you ask looking around the bar as though this mystery person may appear.

"Not too sure," Sebastian admits as he fingers the neck of his beer bottle. "We've had a bit of a fight."

"What did you do?" you ask crossing one leg over the other.

"Who said I did anything?" he asks and you just quirk an eyebrow at him. "Fine," he concedes. "I suppose I was being a bit of an insensitive jerk. Said some things I shouldn't have. I've probably ruined it," he laughs and you roll your eyes.

The snow isn't letting up outside. You certainly don't fancy walking along the streets in thick snow in your favourite stiletto heels. So you stay at the bar with Sebastian. You order more drinks. More drinks that you inform the bartender Sebastian will pay for to which he doesn't object. At some point, you move from the bar and sit opposite one another in a booth with a selection of different shots in front of you.

"How about a little game of 'Never have I ever'?" Sebastian suggests.

"Remind me how that one goes again," you prompt and he explains the rules to you.

"It's simple," he declares with that irritating attitude that seems to radiate off of all former private school boys. "I say a statement for something I've never done. If you have done that something you drink a shot. If you state something you've never done and I've done it then I take a shot."

"Fine, I'll start," you sit up straighter and think it over for a few moments. "Never have I ever fucked a midget."

"As I said before, not a midget, just short," Sebastian claims not taking a drink. "Now, my turn," he taps his fingers on the table as he thinks. "Never have I ever gotten a boob-job."

"Dick," you mutter under your breath before knocking back an apple sour shot. "Ok, never have I ever taken steroids."

"Bitch," Sebastian mumbled opting for the shot of whiskey. "Never have I ever been fingered in the middle of the street," he deliberately spoke at a louder volume as he gave you a knowing smirk.

"Whatever," you grumble choosing the vodka shot. "How did you even know about that?"

"Somebody told me," Sebastian replied. "But I didn't actually know it was true until just now."

"Yeah, well, never have I ever watched 'Two girls, one cup'," you claim and watch as he downs a shot. "You're disgusting for watching that. I bet you got off on it too."

"Can't believe you haven't watched it," Sebastian says tousling his hair. "Never have I ever been spanked for sexual pleasure. Always knew you were a kinky bitch, Lopez," he smirks approvingly as you take a shot.

The game continues on and soon you run out of shots. You make yourself more comfortable on the cushioned bench of the booth as Sebastian goes to the bar and orders more drinks. Digging your hand into your purse, you slip out your phone and check for any texts or miscalls from the one who put the wedding ring on your finger six months ago. There aren't any and you're not surprised but you are disappointed.

"Start drinking, sweetheart," Sebastian encourages setting a cocktail pitcher in front of you.

"What the hell," you shrug wrapping your lips around the straw and drinking deeply.

You lose track of time. You just keep drinking with Sebastian. At some point, you've ended up holding hands across the tabletop. He's running his thumb along your inner wrist and you're twirling the fingers of your other hand around your long dark hair.

"What?" you ask with a laugh as smiles at you while gazing into your eyes.

"Nothing," he replies as he links his fingers with yours. "This feels nice," he comments.

"It does," you agree without meaning to, biting your lip even though it's too late to prevent the words slipping out.

"Are you happy with…?" Sebastian doesn't finish the question, just runs a finger over the wedding band on your finger.

"Oh, Seb, don't," you pull your hand away and hug your arms to your chest.

"Sorry," Sebastian says a touch grumpily. "I was just asking. I want to make sure you're ok. I do care about you, you know."

"Yes, like a sister," you respond bitterly and an unreadable expression passes the man's eyes.

"That was years ago when I said you were like a sister to me," Sebastian tells you. "Like, five… six years?"

"Seven actually," you correct. "And I really don't need reminding," you add pointedly.

It doesn't matter how many years ago it was. It doesn't matter that you barely even see Sebastian anymore. It doesn't matter that he didn't come to your wedding (or that you didn't actually invite him to the wedding in the first place). It doesn't matter that you met someone, fell in love, moved in together and got married. It doesn't matter that Sebastian is here tonight because he's had a fight with whoever he's been in a relationship with for the past four months. And it doesn't matter because you still remember that drunken night seven years ago when you told Sebastian how desperate you were for his cock and he told you that you were like a sister to him, all with that infuriating smug smirk on his stupid lips. And it still stings. After all this time, it still wounds your pride and drives you mad and you still recall how for a second, _a second_ , you genuinely believed Sebastian Smythe was going to fuck you. Nobody has ever rejected or resisted you, Santana Lopez, nobody except for the man sitting opposite you now.

"Come on, Santana," Sebastian says reaching his hand out for you to take but you refuse. "That was years ago," he continues. "And you know what I was like back then. I just fucked people. There were a few relationships here and there but none of them lasted long. I was young; all I wanted to do was fuck. I wasn't interested in any of the feelings and love crap. I couldn't treat you that way, Santana. Not you. You were my friend."

"I wasn't looking for love and feelings either," you point out. "I was just hoping for a fuck. That's all I wanted. Just a fuck," you tell him but you know it's a lie and he knows it too.

Sure, you wanted to fuck. But you didn't want to be just another fuck to Sebastian. You wanted to be the greatest fuck of his life. You weren't in love with him, not really, you were too young to be in love. But it was more than just a crush. You wanted to fuck and you wanted to sing and dance under the stars and hold hands and cuddle up to watch T.V together and just be Sebastian and Santana. But it never was Sebastian and Santana. It was always Sebastian and somebody else while you were always alone or briefly with somebody else wishing that someone else was Sebastian. But it never was Sebastian. Nobody could ever compare to Sebastian. And when you wore that dress and walked down that aisle it wasn't Sebastian standing at the other end waiting for you and Sebastian never did come bursting in to object as you occasionally fantasised.

"I remember this song," Sebastian sighs. "I haven't heard it in years."

You know the song. You know it well, 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. You listen to it a lot. And each time you listen to it you remember _that_ moment. It was maybe ten minutes after Sebastian rejected you with his ridiculous 'you're like a sister to me' speech. He lay down on the field with your head resting on his chest as the song blared from his phone, some of your friends milling about laughing and drinking but you weren't paying attention to them. For those few minutes, nothing else existed in the world. It was just you and Sebastian Smythe singing along to the song as you looked up at the stars.

"Come on, dance with me," Sebastian stands and holds his hand out to you.

You've never actually danced together before and you know it isn't a good idea to start now. You know Sebastian Smythe is dangerous and you know you're a married woman and this isn't acceptable behaviour. But you take his hand anyway.

You gently sway together, closing your eyes and singing along to the words, your chin resting on his shoulder. A few tears slip from your eyes and you feel your lower lip start to tremble. You bite down on it and hold your breath. You wipe your eyes, noticing the three young guys by the window leaning close together and whispering something about you and Sebastian. Ignoring them, you breathe again and pull back from Sebastian with a fake smile on your face.

With the song over, you sit back down. Only now you're sitting on the same side as Sebastian. Your hand is resting on his upper thigh and he's alternating between playing with your hair and running his fingers along your neck (a major turn on for you).

"Oh Santana," Sebastian sighs with a smile on his lips and you hate how achingly beautiful he still is. "Santana, Santana, Santana," he practically sings. "What is wrong with us?"

"There is nothing wrong with me," you declare. "As for yourself, well, _everything_ is wrong with you."

"That's probably true," Sebastian accepts before calling to the bartender to bring more drinks. Then Sebastian informs you that you're going to lick salt from his neck, take the tequila shot and take the lemon slice from between his teeth.

"This is inappropriate and you know it," you claim waving your wedding ring finger in his face.

"I do know," he smirks. "But we're gonna do this anyway. Ladies first," he challenges.

You glare at him before releasing a small giggle of laughter and you're sure you're blushing like a thirteen year old.

"Ok, ok," you agree and you lean in to sensually lick the salt from his neck. You quickly take the shot and then pluck the lemon wedge from Sebastian's mouth and bite into it. He frowns at you slightly but you just smile back as you toss the used lemon into the empty shot glass. Sitting in such close proximity to Sebastian and licking salt from his neck is bad enough. You're not adding to everything by taking the lemon from his mouth with your own. "You need to stop looking at me like that."

"Why?" Sebastian asks.

"Because I'm married," you remind him. "And I'm like a sister to you. Your words, not mine," you smirk.

"Fuck," Sebastian groans and he chuckles to himself in amusement before pulling you onto his lap and taking one of your hands to lock your fingers together. "I really fucked up with you didn't I?"

"Don't… you can't… just stop talking ok," you plead avoiding eye-contact with him.

"It was supposed to be you and me," Sebastian insisted as he toys with the ring on your finger. "It was always supposed to be you and me. We were endgame. Maybe we still are."

"Maybe," you shrug feeling your eyes well and your throat catch. "But time will only tell on that one," you say breaking away from him and standing up. "But right now, it's not you and me. It _can't_ be you and me."

"Oh why the fuck not?" Sebastian complains. "Just, let's just have tonight. We can be you and me for just one night. Nobody has to know."

"Yeah, ok, seven years ago I'd be dropping to my knees for you if you said that to me," you laugh hollowly. "Maybe if you said it to me a few days before my wedding I'd have taken you up on the offer. Even now I can't deny the temptation is there. You're Sebastian Smythe for fuck sake. That might not mean anything to other people but it sure as hell means a lot to me. But this isn't happening, Seb. My marriage might not be perfect but I'm trying to make it work. If it fails, it fails. But it won't fail because I didn't try to make it work or because I cheated with the guy who gave me that lame ass sister speech one time."

"Fuck," Sebastian swore. "So, what happens now?"

"Now, I'm going to put on my coat," you wrap yourself back in the warm fur of your coat, carefully buttoning it up. "Grab my bag," you lean over to do so. "And I'm going to head back out and walk home in the snow in my favourite stilettos. I'm going back home to the person I married, Sebastian. And you need to sober up, buy some flowers or whatever and apologise to whoever you're dating for whatever it is you did."

"That's it?" Sebastian asked.

"That's it," you say securing your purse on your shoulder.

"When do I see you again?" Sebastian asks standing up and setting his hands at your waist.

"I don't know," you answer honestly. "Maybe never," you know he doesn't like the thought of that and you don't either, but it is a possibility albeit a painful one. "Goodbye Sebastian," you press a kiss to his cheek, lingering a touch too long before turning to leave the bar.

As you step through the doors and back out into the cold snow you overhear one of the three young guys calling out to Sebastian, "Wow, you missed out with that one, mate."

"Yeah," you hear Sebastian's reply as you hover by the door. "I'll never love anyone like I love her."

You force yourself to walk away, not daring to look back at the pub. If you looked back, you might just take the ring off your finger, throw it aside and run back to the bar and melt into Sebastian's arms. He loves you. The stupid loser boy who became a stupid loser man fucking loves you.

As you carry on walking away, you laugh, almost manically. Of course Sebastian Smythe loves you. He's always fucking loved you and you fucking love the asshole right back. But he never told you. You never had that pivotal romantic comedy or chick-flick moment and you got tired of waiting for it and you gave up. So you moved on. You got married. It's so simple but at the same time it's so fucking complicated.

 **More one-shots to come…**

 **Please review**

 **Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


End file.
